The Hotel room we dont speak of
by Sticyforlifeyall
Summary: Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Laxus, and Lucy are all under a turn on spell but the only one who can stop this is an Oc, But she gets a little tied up with Laxus. LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, thanks for clicking and reading this story. It will be a one-shot. This was a request by a certain friend... You know who you are T.T

Anyway this is my second lemon on here, which will be in the next chapter . Also there is an Oc in here. Her name is April, (Natsu's twin sister) She is a fire dragon slayer but her magic is about the same level as Lucy. She has long flowing hair to about her waist, same color hair as Natsu. Blue eyes, built basically like Lucy. And just like Natsu has a scarf from Igneel, she has a heart necklace from Igneel. Well without further ranting here we go. Enjoy. :P

**April Pov**:

I think...I'm going to... be sick! "I say barfing into the toilet of the train". Ugh, why isn't Wendy here! "I cry". HEY! I here a voice say outside the door. WHAT! "I quell. Being shaken up by the train's movement. "Other people have to hurl to you know"! My older brother screaming through the door. I wobble to the door barley being able to open it. The second I do Natsu and Laxus charge in throwing me into the hallway.

Wtf! "I exclaim woozily spinning around."

"Sorry sis" Natsu says to me, his face puffing up as Laxus hurls in the toilet.

**Lucy's POV**:

Ehh... what is happening I say as I look to the 3 dragon slayers laughing at there motion sickness. I told you Blondie. I hear a voice from Laxus, All dragon slayers have motion sic... "He was then cut off by another hurl. Luce! why did we have to take the train to take the train to the relaxation springs? "Natsu says as he try's to leave by worm his way back to the seat". "Hey Natsu I found some medicine for your motion sickness Erza says". Really! "Natsu says trying to stand". Yep, now stand up. "She says helping him on his feet". Where's the medicine!? "He says twisting his head around frantically." Right here! she says using her right hand to jab into his stomach making him go unconscious on the floor.

NATSU! "I scream"

Ohh relax Lucy. "Erza says." Your Boyfriend isn't hurt, he's tough. Well you don't have to be so violent... I say rolling my eyes at her.

Laxus is still dizzy and trying to remain still, while April is also unconscious from Erza's quick jab. Laxus, "Erza smirks". Do you need medicine to?

**Laxus POV**:

Nope, I'm good...

"You sure Erza says?"

Yes I'm... Everything goes black. Then I hear Erza say to Lucy, Alright got get Jellal, There's no way I'm carrying him to the hotel. As I'm then out of it.

**~9 hours later~ **

I then open my eyes to see a painting on the celling. It's a painting of a dragon and a child. Weird I say aloud as I slowly shift upwards on the bed. Where am I? "I say as I look around."

There's 3 other beds, including the one I'm in. Yo Laxus-san your awake. "I hear April say" Where are we? I don't know I just woke up and here we were in this room with one door that's locked from the outside. Where's Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, and Erza?

Well Natsu is in that bed over there, she points to the bed right next to there bar for serving drinks. And that's it? "I exclaim, sighing in frustration of being completely lost."

How long have you been awake? I say to the pink haired dragon slayer. Only about 2 minutes. We should look around. "I say to her" April nods at me as I get up to look around. I look at the bed's which are all heart shaped, with red sheets and red pillows with a all brass frame. I found a lot of alcohol in the kitchen "I heard April say".

Ok I'll check the bathroom I say to her. There is no door to the bathroom only hanging hearts from the door frame. Umm..."I think to myself" so much for privacy. I then look around the bathroom. There is no shower or tub in there only a toilet, a sink, a rather tiny mirror , and a large community Jacuzzi. There's no windows so I don't know if were in a house, a hotel or a illusion. Or my just a dream, but it feels so real. I look at the mirror seeing that it doubles as a door. When I open the mirror door I all I see is a small box. I reach out to examine it. There's nothing inside... I walk off, not understanding a thing.

**~20 minutes of searching~**

THATS IT ENOUGH OF THIS! "I say". Trying to blast the door open but nothing comes out. Huh? What happened. The wristband on your arm April points, Its blocking our magic. Crap then we can't leave this place! I yell in frustration.

Suddenly a white gas appears around the room that makes it hard to see but I hear 3 thuds to the ground and a Hmph. In a flash the smoke cleared and there lied Lucy, Erza, and Jellal. (Dressed as Mystogan)

April POV:

I sprint forward towards them untying the ropes around there bodies and mouth. What happened! "I say in a horrid voice".

"Lucy then speaks" We were caught of guard by some dark guild and they put magic blockers on all of us. They sent you three to this hotel where they would then force you to please them. "This is crazy" I say. How did... I was cut off by an intercom voice.

Well hello Fairy's, you will be pleasing this dark guild by doing the most disturbing thing imaginable among your best friends. A nice six-way. "You can hear the tone in his voice. He was smirking.

A) WHAT THE ACTUALLY FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! "Erza says"

And B) WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE WILL DO THIS?!

I thought you might question our authority fairies so...

Another gas fills the room but this time its a bright red.

I'm looking around seeing what the effects were of the gas when out of no where Laxus pined me to the bed. LAXUS, WHAT THE HELL! SHHH just let it happen he says whispers in my ear. Laxus then takes my arms and puts them above my head kissing me everywhere

Laxus "I moan" As I look over at all the others. Jellal was sucking on Erza's neck while Lucy was under him giving him a handjo. Did this gas suddenly make us lose sight of the problem, and why were they all so turned on. I don't know what's happening but all I know is Laxus knows how to turn a girl on.

**(Ill continue the rest later tonight but I need a break real quick. Also sorry for the quick sketchy writing at the end but I need to speed this up) Ill see you guys in the next chapter :P)**


	2. End

Hi I'm back so.. Lets jump right in. Also I forgot my disclaimer. Ohh and this gets dirty really fast :P

***I DONT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT FAIRY TAIL***

APRILS POV

"Laxus" I moan We must stop to ge...UGH! My heart rate suddenly increase as my orgasm has just hit me. Well it seems you don't have any control over your own body do you April? He says in a low voice turning me on so can feel myself get much wetter. Why don't we go join the others he says. That's when I see it, his eyes are fully red, that stuff in the air must have been a horny gas. Banned magic because you can take away a persons free will.

When I finally snap out of it Laxus has already set me on the biggest bed with the others. Then I see Natsu walk towards us. Ohh god I hope he isn't under that magical will because that's disgusting to think about. Natsu immediately removes Lucy's skirt and starts right off the bat with penetrating, her as she sucked Jellal off, while he was sucking Erza out. I nearly barf after seeing Natsu's dick.

But right before it comes up Laxus shoves his fully erected dick down my throat and immediately I start ganging like crazy because it was all the way down my throat. Then I remembered something Cana said to me right before I got on the train today. She said the best way to keep your lunch in your stomach was to hold your thumb between your palm. I guess I forgot that but I can apply that lesson to right now. I do exactly as Cana said to me.

I may not be able to last much longer it's way bigger than my expectation's. I then here a grunt from Laxus as he filled my mouth up with jizz. He grins at me "now swallow it all of it". I'm hesitant but I can't not obey they may catch on that I'm not under control, so I swallow all of it.

**Erza POV: *under control***

Jellal! "I moan as I grab his hair for him to go deeper in." Uh Uh Uh Uh. I'm know from my orgasm that I'm now dripping out.

Hey girls "I say" Looking around at April and Lucy.

"Yea?" They both say in unison. Why don't we tie up these naughty, naughty boys. I say in a sadistic voice as I lick my fingers. I'm down for a little leather fetish. "Lucy says". Good I smile at Jellal who Is now just smirking at us.

**~After the girls put there seductive gear on, and tied up Laxus, Jellal, and Natsu to the wall~**

Now "I say" why don't we amuse the boys, now that there tied up. Ladies lets start with some punishment "I say as I grab a leather whip"

Lucy you start first "I say" She nods to me as she walks up to Natsu.

**Lucy POV: *under control***

I immediately walk up to Natsu and start grinding on him. He looks angry because he can't touch me. Luce! "he says angrily" Let me go right now! What's the matter Natsu, don't like that you can't fuck me right now. "His veins are popping out of his face"

To my left Jellal was on the ground while Erza was spanking his ass with a whip as he yelled from pleasure and pain.

To my right April was on Laxus's shoulders getting licked out by him "barley taking a breath". I then began to further torture Natsu by licking up and down his body, everywhere ***wink***

All right girls Erza say's tying Jellal back up to the wall. Lets arouse them by arousing ourselves.

Erza takes me and April by surprise when she begins making out with us which made the boys go crazy with jealousy that it wasn't them. I don't object to us making out even if I don't go that way it keeps the boys interested.

LET US GO! "the boys yell all at once, completely turned on by our little seen"

**April POV:**

We should let the boys go since we did our jobs well enough of arousing them. " I say to Erza" Fine, but "Erza says" we change up who we where playing with. So April with Jellal, Lucy with Laxus and me with Natsu. The boys all began grinning at Erza's last comment. The second we release the boys they don't waste any time. All six of us are naked in a flash of a second, and getting banged with not a single person taking it any slower. Jellal was already going at a rapid pace but when he began to speed up I noted that his orgasm was about to kick in. He then stopped as I was filled to the brink with his jizz.

As soon as were done he and I both pass out, from exhaustion.

**(Well I don't want to continue on any further you guys can go ahead and brainstorm ideas of what happens next. Also I know some of that was pretty bad writing on my end but sorry I've been going crazy trying to get this little bit done there's no way I can do anymore to this story. I guess a six-way is to challenging for a noob like me. But Lalu will be going up around 4:00 eastern time so look towards that later. And one last thing before I peace out Nalu in the woods is still going I'm currently writing chapter 3 now so also look forward to that. **

**I'm out bye :P**


End file.
